ONE MINUTE MELEE: Noriaki Kakyoin vs Sailor Jupiter
Noriaki Kakyoin vs Sailor Jupiter is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 11th One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season. Putting Noriaki Kakyoin from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure against Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon. Description It's the two representatives of green in their respective teams battling it out for supremacy, but who will win, Stardust Crusaders or Sailor Scouts? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Game Center Crown Day-Time The usual day for the Game Center Crown was taking place, as most people would crowd up to their favorite arcade machines. Except one was completely crowded with people shouting at the person who would continuously play the game, holding up the line. That person was none other than Noriaki Kakyoin. “Don’t worry, I have confidence. I’m pretty good at video games.” Kakyoin replied to those who were impatiently waiting while he put on his sunglasses, and one of those people who was impatiently waiting was a girl named Makoto Kino. “Will you hurry up, you’re holding up the line!” Makoto exclaimed at Kakyoin, which he replied with, “Maybe if I wasn’t better at video games than you, the line would go much smoother” before getting out a cherry which started to tick off Makoto, before she decided to turn up the heat. “Jupiter Power, Make Up!” Makoto exclaimed before she was instantly transformed into a new version of herself, wearing a green sailor suit. Makoto was now Sailor Jupiter. “Rerorerorerorer-” Kakyoin was saying as he was licking the cherry, before he spat it out after seeing Makoto’s transformation into Sailor Jupiter. “In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!” Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, which caused the people in line to flee and Kakyoin to call in his green stand, Hierophant Green. This is a battle to explode! FIGHT! Sailor Jupiter’s tiara began to collect electricity from the atmosphere before firing the electricity at Kakyoin, “Supreme Thunder!” Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, but Hierophant Green protected Kakyoin by sprouting tentacles, which blocked the electricity attack. “Kakatte Koi!” Kakyoin taunted before Hierophant Green began to coil itself and extended it’s coils towards Sailor Jupiter, trying to perform Marionette Control on her. But Sailor Jupiter saw the attack coming and retaliated with another electricity attack, “Jupiter Thunderbolt!” Sailor Jupiter exclaimed The antenna on her tiara collected lightning from the sky before launching it at Kakyoin, which caused Hierophant Green to coil itself back to avoid the attack, causing no damage to Kakyoin. Hierophant Green coiled itself back towards Sailor Jupiter this time knowing that Marionette Control wasn’t gonna work, and instead punched her in the face with it’s coiled arm. Sailor Jupiter instead however decided to use another attack “Flower Hurricane!” Sailor Jupiter exclaimed before her surroundings ended up getting swirled with a plethora of rose petals, before she launched them at Kakyoin. The rose petals ended up slicing Kakyoin’s glasses in two, and both Kakyoin and Sailor Jupiter were about to use their final attacks. “Emerald Splash!” Kakyoin exclaimed, which caused Hierophant Green to glow light green, “Jupiter Oak Evolution!” Sailor Jupiter exclaimed before spinning around and firing leaf-shaped blasts of electrical energy, and Hierophant Green fired a large amount of energy at Sailor Jupiter, which took the form of emeralds. Kakyoin was struck in the chest by the amount of leaf-shaped blasts, which caused his guts to spill out from his body and caused him to get launched out of the Game Center Crown through the window, and Sailor Jupiter was struck in the head, which killed her instantly. And both combatants had fallen to the ground, causing the fight to end Double K.O! Kakyoin’s corpse had been launched through the window, and he had impacted the ground at that point, causing a small crater to be formed. And all of the people in that area crowded up seeing the mess that had formed. All of that for a problem, which could’ve been resolved a lot less messier than it had been. Ladies and gentlemen we have.. A tie! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees